


I know You make the fire in my bones, and make it grow

by angi190



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Early Mornings, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I've never written top!Josh, Josh tops in this, M/M, Smut, So Bear With me, blowjob, i guess ?, i haven't slept for 48 hours straight, i'll probably regret posting this later, idk what happens then, just a little, this starts off pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/pseuds/angi190
Summary: I haven't slept for two days and this is the result





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to feel ashamed right now lol

Tyler wakes up to his favorite sight in the entire world.  Scratch that, in the entire _freaking Universe._ The sun is still rising and its rays land lazily on Josh’s skin, who sleeps soundly next to him in bed. It almost seems like the sun is caressing his milky skin and Tyler almost feels jealous of its gentle touch. 

It’s one of the few days where they can have an entire morning to themselves, with no interviews or performances rushing them out of bed early in the morning. No sleeping in different bunks, separated by distance Tyler can barely stand. No hiding,, no sneaking around to share a kiss or hold hands. Today is one of the few days they can be themselves and indulge each other’s company as much as they want.  Today is Tyler’s favorite day in the entire World.

Josh is lying on his back , the blanket only covering half of his naked body and revealing the lines of his strong chest and muscular shoulders and arms.  It’s quite a sight to see and Tyler can’t take his eyes off the gorgeous man lying only a few inches away from him. He can’t believe that this half –god is actually his and he can touch him as much as he pleases.

For now though he doesn’t touch. He watches silently as the sun kisses Josh slowly, starting from his relaxed face then flowing down the expense of his oh so sensitive neck and littering him with kisses all over his exposed chest.  It rises and falls slowly, steadily, rhythmically, up and down , up and down  , completely unaware that he’s being watched. It feels a little creepy for a moment , watching his friend in such a unguarded and vulnerable position , but that feeling lasts only one fleeting moment.  Tyler rarely gets the chance to indulge like this so he might as well just enjoy it.

As if feeling the weight of Tyler’s eyes on himself Josh steers, sighing loudly and reaching out with one hand to search the sheets next to him for something. Or rather someone.  He makes a disgruntled sound when his hand doesn’t reach the object of his desire and opens his eyes, squinting against the brightness in the room.

Another disgruntled sound later Josh shuffles over to Tyler and curls up next to him,  tucking his head into Tyler’s neck and closing the distance between them. His body is warm and soft and yet feels solid and strong against Tyler’s.  When there’s not even an inch of free space left in between them , Josh gives out a pleased sound that almost sounds like a purr. The new position reveals a whole landscape of skin that used to be covered by the thin blanket , but now is no longer hidden.

It takes all of his self-control not to run his hand over Josh’s uncovered hip or kiss the skin there.  He doesn’t want to wake up the sleeping boy next to him when it’s still so early and it’s one of their few days off.  They have all morning, but God he gets more and more turned on with every passing minute. He’s already hard in his underwear and he hasn’t done much more than observe Josh in his sleep.

Tyler slowly turns around to face Josh who now breathes  gently into his collarbone and bring his body as close to the other man as he can.  His hard dick is pressed tightly against the drummer’s stomach and Tyler can’t help but rock his hips up just to feel the sparks of pleasure run down his spine.  He can’t stand having Josh , all naked and gorgeous pressing against him without touching him.  He’s just a man after all.

Tyler grinds against Josh’s stomach in short movements that only double his lust. He needs the drummer’s strong and steady hands to wrap around his dick and _stroke it_ and oh God he needs it so bad he lets out a strangled moan.  Josh steers again and this time his mouth ghosts over Tyler’s neck in a ghost of a kiss.  Tyler shivers.

“ Jooosh “ he moans and grinds against the drummer’s stomach more intently and feels a strong hand wrap around his waist.

“ Mhmmm “ Josh mumbles against Tyler’s neck and kisses a little bit harder, now using his tongue to tease.

“ Josh, fuck, oh _fuck “_ he has no idea how to form a sentence and all that comes out of his mouth is desperate sound of someone who’s about to lose their shit.

“Mhmm what is it baby ? “ Josh mumbles with his hoarse morning voice that drives Tyler further into insanity.

“ Wake up, Joshie c’mon “ he says and runs with one hand through the wild pink curls on Josh’s head, knowing how much the other man loves it. Josh literally _purrs_  and leans his hand into Tyler’s touch. Tightening his hold he pulls a little bit tighter until Josh moans and follows the direction the hand is pulling. Which is straight to Tyler’s mouth.

He doesn’t stop pulling on the pretty purple lock of hair in his hand until he hears another broken moan , knowing how much Josh enjoys having his hair pulled.  They kiss like that, with Tyler’s fingers buried deep inside the purple mess, pulling, twisting and swallowing every pretty moan Josh gives out. 

“ Fuck, I love your lips so much “ Josh mumbles when he breaks the kiss and observes Tyler’s face with heart melting fondness. “ You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, I swear to God “ this makes the singer blush and the smile that overtakes his face is genuine and honest. Only Josh is capable of making him feel so special and loved. 

“ I love your lips too “ Tyler says and gives Josh a kiss “ But I love them even more on my dick “ he adds and makes Josh giggle.

“ You wanna show me how much you love it ? “ his cat-like eyes gleam with lust as he slides down Tyler’s body, kissing every now and then where the singer is most sensitive – on the inside of his hips, the soft meat of his thighs and right above his unbelievably hard cock.

“ I love it. I love you “ Tyler rambles and closes his eyes when Josh’s hot breath ghosts right over his swollen head. 

One of his hands is automatically buried in the pink curls when Josh takes his entire length into his mouth. He shuts his eyes and opens his mouth to let out all kinds of strangled noises. Josh is noisy too, moaning and slurping on his cock with such enthusiasm Tyler would think this is his most favorite thing to do in the entire world.  He has been hanging on the edge for quite a while , so it’s not surprising that he can’t last long , especially with how hard Josh is going on him.

“ Ahh I’m close , I’m close “ he blurts out when the intense pleasure starts coiling tightly in his gut and threatening to consume him whole.

“ D’you wanna come in my mouth ? Or maybe I should fuck you  instead “ Josh says with ruined voice and sucks a bruise into Tyler’s left thigh while the singer tries to contemplate what he wants besides _josh josh josh josh joshjoshjoshjoshjosh_.

Kissing higher and higher Josh climbs up and sucks on one of Tyler’s nipples, making him scream out from how good and intense it feels. He sucks and licks until Tyler’s chest is wet with saliva and his dick is about to come untouched thanks to Josh’s skilled mouth. He still wants to be fucked though, so he once again pulls on the soft purple hair and rocks his hips up to grind against Josh’s crotch, who appears to be not any less hard than Tyler.

“ Come on, need you to fuck me now,  right now “ he whispers and Josh is spreading his legs and settling on his knees between them, looking at Tyler like he’s about to devour him.

Josh moves his fingers to his mouth to wet them, but Tyler stops him.

“ I don’t need prep, we fucked last night, remember ? “ he’s impatient and wants to be fucked _right now._

“ You sure ? “ Josh leans in to kiss him and he nods, touching his forehead to Josh’s

“ Yes. Just please fuck me. I really need you right now “ they kiss some more , then Josh breaks the kiss to find the lube under his pillow to squeeze a generous amount on his length and spread it. 

When he pushes in he’s as careful as always, never risking rushing things and hurting Tyler. The brunette is far from a virgin, but he can’t help but feel overwhelmed with gratitude towards the boy on top of him for being so gentle and careful.

And when Josh is finally buried all the way in he wants everything _but_ gentle and careful. And Josh must know that because he pulls all the way out and slams back in, sending Tyler a couple of inches up from the sheer force of it. 

Josh is propped on top of him , grunting and moaning quietly  ,  covered in a thin layer of sweat and an intense  look in his eyes.  It’s a mixture between “ I love you so much “ and  “ I want to fucking ruin you” which combined together is the hottest thing Tyler has ever seen. He lets his head rest against the pillow that is now damp by both of their sweat and tries not to lose himself in all of the things he feels.   Josh alters between fucking him fast and deep to going slower and more dragged out and both drive Tyler absolutely insane.

“ Are you close?  “ Josh sounds breathless above him “ Because – f-fuck I am “ he grits out , probably holding back for Tyler’s sake.  His tattooed hand wraps around Tyler’s cock which is sticky with precome and slides easily in his now wet palm.

“ Yeahhhhh “ his answer gets lost in the moan he produces when Josh hits his spot just right and jerks him off roughly. Tyler comes so hard his body lifts off the bed and Josh uses that opportunity to lift Tyler’s legs up in the air and fuck into him with all the strength he got. It’s so intense and amazing and strong Tyler can’t do anything but moan and take deep gulps of breath.  A moment later Josh crumbles down on top of him also out of breath and so sweaty as if he just walked out of the sauna. 

They lay there for a moment ,just catching their breath and getting down from the high. Then, Josh carefully removes his weight from Tyler, reaches out for the blanket and covers both of them.

“ I love you “ he whispers with sleepy voice and cuddles up to Tyler so their noses are only inches apart.

“ Do you only say it to hear me say it back to you ? “ Tyler jokes and Josh bumps their noses together in return.

“ No, but it does sound nice though “

“ I love you too “ Tyler answers and wraps his arms around Josh who smiles so wide it almost spits his face in two and reduces his eyes into tiny slits of happiness.

“ You’re too good to me “ the drummer whispers and closes his eyes , burying his face in Tyler’s neck that seems to be his favorite place in the world.  And Tyler _knows_  that being wrapped in Josh’s arms is where he truly belongs.

They both drift off at some point, curled into each other with the promise of a long lazy morning together. Josh falls asleep first and Tyler luxuriates in the chance to just lay there and watch him breathe peacefully.  There’s no place in the world he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I'm bad at writing fluff and this wasn't supposed to be smut at all but i went there and have no regrets


End file.
